Petrova
by QuirkyPotter1
Summary: Just when you think everything is known about the Petrova's.
1. Petrova

**Updated: 22nd June 2020**

**Vampire Diaries: Chapter One:**

''Twilight sure is an amazing thing, Elena'' a smooth and detached voice whispered from behind Elena as she jumped around to come face-to-face with a woman. The woman smiled, her whole face lit up as she cocked her head to one side and seemed to study Elena.

Elena couldn't put her finger on it but there were things that seemed off about the woman. Perhaps it was the way the woman held herself or the way she seemed to study everything around her. ''I don't think I know who you are'' Elena said, trying to hide her fear of this unknown woman who was acting like she knew anything about her. Elena gazed at the woman in front of her as the woman replied'' Of course you don't, Elena. My name is Izabelle and it's a pleasure to meet you finally.''

It was the way the woman spoke that had Elena's heart racing as she took a step back and stuttered'' y...you're a...a va...vampire, aren't you?'' and Izabelle smiled briefly before locking her eyes with Elena's. ''Elena, I wish you no harm. I've been waiting a long time to get to know you. All I ask is that you walk with me, Elena. I am no danger to you, I give you my word. The only dangers I knew of at your age were the wolves and even then, there were ways for us to keep safe unlike today.''

Izabelle took a step forward and against her better judgment, Elena found herself nodding at Izabelle before beginning to walk alongside her. ''I d...don't mean to pry bu...but you s...seem very ol...old, Izabelle'' Elena found herself blurting out as Izabelle laughed and replied'' You have no reason to fear me or what I am. I am probably one of the oldest people you will ever come across.''

Elena didn't know what triggered the memory but she remembered some words from Elijah, from when they had spoken. My brother was killed during a particular summer in which so many died due to the wolves. That was when my parents decided something needed to be done, that we needed to be stronger than the wolves and indestructible.

''You're as old as the Originals, aren't you? Why have you never been mentioned by them. Wait... does this mean you knew Tatiana?'' Elena questioned as Izabelle frowned and looked away. ''Answer me one thing before I answer yours. Do you want to be a vampire? Do you want to be condemned to this life? It seems inevitable for you as the supernatural surrounds you'' Izabelle commented, looking back over at Elena.

Elena stopped walking and looked down, not meeting Izabelle's gaze as she replied, in a quiet voice'' Of course, I do. I know what I'm getting myself in for.'' Elena turned to look at Izabelle who shook her head, frowning as she reminded'' I can hear your heartbeat, Elena and I know you are lying. Even without my hearing, I know of the lie you tell yourself and your friends. You don't want this life and part of you feels guilty for feeling the way you do about vampirism. You feel guilty because Caroline had her human life taken from her at Katherine's hands, you hate yourself because Bonnie lost her grandmother due to vampires and you hate everything about vampirism because Klaus killed your Aunt as part of the ritual. You have every right to feel the way you do, I know that better than anyone.''

Elena stared at Izabelle, her eyes showing her shock at Izabelle's words as she replied,'' You understand? How? Did you not want this? I mean, I know some people don't want this life and get turned into vampires but are you one of them?''

Izabelle grimaced as she explained'' I understand better than most. I loved Elijah during my human life, Elena but being involved with the Originals tore my life to pieces and I lost myself somewhere along the line. It took me years to remember who I was and it took even longer for me to be capable of forming friendships or connections with others. I lost who I was because I had nothing left to connect me. In a matter of months, I lost my older sister and my parents who were my confidants,protectors and my best friends. I often wondered why fate hated me so. What did I do to lose everyone I had ever loved?''

Elena didn't know how to reply and before she could attempt to reply, Izabelle interrupted her thoughts. ''Haven't you wondered why you trust me so? Why you feel safe with me?'' Izabelle asked as Elena shook her head and replied,'' You won't hurt me, right? You don't seem like the type.''

Izabelle laughed harshly as she replied,''I wouldn't ever willingly hurt you.. You are the only family I have left, Elena. The only descendant from my sister, the only proof that she lived.'' Elena couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as she stared at Izabelle. ''You're Tatiana's sister?'' Elena whispered. Izabelle laid a hand on Elena's shoulder as she whispered 'I thought you knew about me all, you have the Petrova book. I'm I. Petrova.''

Elena took deep breaths, barely noticing when Izabelle led her over to a bench and sat her down. When she could think properly and focus, she looked over at the girl beside her and smiled. '' I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, Elena but for a human, you are extremely weird sometimes. Believe me, I've come across some forms of crazy over the years but you seem to take the award.'' Elena couldn't help but laugh at Izabelle's expression as she replied,'' I'm sorry, I just... it's nice to know that I have someone else who is family. I'm sure Jeremy is going to love you and I'm going to apologise in advance for Stefan and Damon. They are going to flip out when they meet you and that's even before my best friends meet you.''

Elena trailed off but stopped as soon as she chanced a look at Izabelle's expression. ''Elena, you can't tell them about me. I'd love to meet everyone who plays a part in your life and who you are but it's extremely important that no-one else find out about me being here or about me being alive.'' Izabelle took Elena's hands in her own as she took a deep breath and explained'' There are things I have done, Elena that would make you hate me. Things so horrible that you wouldn't want me in your life and I am trying to be a part of your life without endangering you further.''

Elena shook her head at Izabelle's words as she pleaded'' Do you think I care about any of that? Like you said, I'm surrounded by the supernatural. It could never be as bad as you're making it seem. Stefan and Damon have both killed people, their own family at times.''

Izabelle sighed sadly and stood up from the bench as she looked around. ''I've taken great lengths to stay dead and I want it to stay like that. As much as it's nice to talk to you, I will not endanger myself or you by revealing that I'm alive. I hope you can accept that because we are the last Petrovas left.''

Elena knew in her heart that she wanted to know about this mysterious relative and learn more firsthand about Tatiana but there was little chance that any of her friends or Jeremy would allow her if she told them about Izabelle.

''Will you tell me about your family? I have so many questions for you; it's hard to know which ones to ask'' Elena excitedly and quickly shouted before quieting after Izabelle threw her a look.

''I will tell you about the past, my human life and my sister but not here. This has been one of the only times you've been by yourself so I could approach you but I can't stay much longer. You need to get home and I need to go'' Izabelle said quietly, looking around before she froze and her face became impassive and cold.

''Elena, go home now. Don't take the path you took previously. I've left you an address in your room, find it and go there tomorrow. You have my word that no harm will come to you but you have to come by yourself. Now, GO'' Izabelle commanded, giving Elena a gentle push in the opposite direction that she'd walked.

Elena took one last long look at her mysterious relation, Izabelle before taking her advice and rushing home. Making it home without incident, she quietly entered the house and locked up for the night before rushing to her room. Closing the curtains before looking around her room, she noticed that a book she'd left on her bedside cabinet had been moved to her vanity.

Picking it up, she almost missed the small slip of paper slotted into the middle of it. Neat handwriting spelt out an address a few miles away from the town;

_Avortep Cottage,_  
_Virginia._

_Come alone._

Written under the address was the directions to the cottage which seemed easy enough to find. Slipping the address into the back of her phone case, she sighed with relief knowing that no-one else knew anything at the moment.


	2. Avortep Cottage

**Petrova: Chapter two**

Slipping from the house had been easier then Elena had expected since both Alaric and Jeremy were nowhere to be found when she'd left the house. Knowing that she couldn't risk someone coming after her and chasing Izabelle away, she'd left her phone in her room and had managed to follow the instructions online to disable the GPS of her car.

Taking care to ensure she wasn't being followed by anyone, she quickly followed the instructions to the cottage. Pulling up outside the modest cottage, she was surprised by how close yet distant at the same time it was to Mystic Falls.

You certainly couldn't find it without directions but now that she knew, it seemed so easy. Shutting off her engine, she got out the car and headed towards the door which was opened by Izabelle who graced her with a small smile.

Stepping inside the cottage, she couldn't help but gape in surprise at how modestly and tastefully it was decorated. ''Lovely, isn't it?'' Izabelle asked quietly from beside her, eliciting a slight jump from Elena who sent the vampire a glare.

Looking around again, Elena found herself nodding as she said'' It looks so beautiful and elegant. It looks so modern yet ancient at the same time.'' Izabelle glanced around and smiled a wistful smile as she nodded at Elena's words.

''This was my family home in my human life. I've renovated the house throughout the years but it still feels like home regardless of what renovations I make. This house is steeped in our family history therefore it falls to me to protect the house'' Izabelle explained, walking along the winding corridor.

Elena followed, speechless as she glanced around and saw years of Petrova family history etched and built into everywhere she looked. Elena's eyes widened as Izabelle led her into an open living room space where a majestic fireplace took pride of place with a hand painted portrait of an entire family above it.

''It's really something, isn't it?'' Izabelle asked, chuckling lightly as Elena nodded, mutely before noticing how modern appliances such as a TV and radio seemed to blend in alongside ancient family heirlooms without it seeming too odd.

''Do you live here much?'' Elena asked and Izabelle shrugged, glancing around the room before looking back at Elena. ''I come and go but I've been visiting more frequently since you were born. I knew both your parents well; after Isobel gave birth to you, I met with Miranda and Grayson. I revealed my identity to them as I told them how to keep you safe from the supernatural without raising suspicions.''

Elena stared at Izabelle who strolled across the room and took a seat on the couch, motioning with a gesture for Elena to join her. Elena quickly crossed the room to the couch and sat down before turning to look at Izabelle. ''You knew my parents? They never said anything at all about you. I have so many other questions for you. Did Elijah turn you? How long are you in town for? Does Katherine know about you? Why don't you want the Originals to know about you? '' Elena reeled off question after question, barely taking a breath between each one.

Izabelle chuckled lightly before remarking'' Breathe, Elena. I'll answer as many of your questions as I can in the time we have, okay?''

Elena nodded mutely, staring at Izabelle who was silent before starting'' I did know your parents, they were wonderful people. I was sorry to hear of their passing. My being here isn't determined as of yet. There are many variables that need considering before I make any definite plans. I know Katherine knows of me by name but not exactly who I am to her. I'm skilled at protecting my identity; that's why the Originals think I'm dead. I don't want Elijah knowing I'm alive …. I didn't want to live forever with the man who murdered my older sister or with a family who used my sisters' blood for their own gain.''

Elena was quiet for a few moments, digesting exactly what Izabelle said as more questions popped up into her head. ''If you stay in town, they will find out. Are you not scared of what they'll do? Which Original turned you? ''

Izabelle shrugged, rolling her eyes before replying'' I don't know, Elena. I've spent so long hating them that I don't know what I want to do. I'm not scared of the Mikaelsons; I never have been. I've had 1000 years to think about the past and their role in it.''

Elena nodded at Izabelle, her attention being pulled away from the vampire by a large tapestry which hung on a far wall. Rising from her seat, Elena stepped over to the wall and barely restrained the urge to touch the ancient tapestry as her eyes roamed over it. Turning in Izabelle's direction, she was surprised to see the vampire next to her already as her eyes looked over the tapestry.

Spotting her name, Elena pointed at it in surprise before remarking'' The Petrova family book wasn't clear on exactly how the line continued. It seemed that the writer didn't know the father of Tatiana or Katherine's babies yet you do. How is that?''

Izabelle smiled sadly at the tapestry, running a finger over the various letters embroidered into it as she replied,'' I've done my best to hide the Petrova line from the Originals. I can't hide the descendants of my sister without keeping track of where and who they are. I'm sure you know the curse of the sun and moon is a lie, concocted by Klaus and Elijah to cover their search for remains of my family. I've played a hand in the lives of every descendant, whether it was to protect them or remove them as a danger.''

As she finished speaking, Izabelle let her hand fall from the tapestry and crossed the room to the bar as she poured herself a drink. Elena watched her go before realisation crossed her face. ''You didn't protect Katherine or her family'' she heard herself accuse in a judgement tone before her hand flew to her mouth and she stared at Izabelle in shock.

Izabelle downed her drink in one go before laughing harshly and replying, ''Her father would have killed her daughter, Elena. I took her away and was in the process of securing her safety when they were killed. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't protect them all and I made a choice. I arrived too late; that's as simple as it is long. I am one person and I did my best, despite Katerina's choices, to protect her and her daughter but I knew that she was resourceful and would find a way to defy the Originals. I merely put the players on the board for her to manipulate.''

Elena stared at Izabelle, processing the vampire's soft but firmly spoken words. She felt guilty about snapping at Izabelle and judging the vampire before hearing her out, knowing it was a habit she couldn't help doing.

''I'm sorry about being so judgemental. I didn't realise you'd been trying to protect the Petrova line as you clearly have been doing,'' Elena apologised, locking eyes with the vampire and trying to project how sorry she was with her eyes.

Izabelle gave a slight nod as she took a seat on the couch facing Elena and opened her mouth to talk. Elena walked over to the chair sitting a few feet away as she continued watching Izabelle.

'' Mary Porter was an acquaintance of mine, shall we say? I _encouraged_ her to turn Rose and told her that Rose should turn a man for company. It simply turned out in mine and Katerina's favour that Rose chose to turn Trevor who even as a human would fall for the first pretty thing to look at him. That's as far as I messed with Katerina's life, human at least. Once she was turned, I left to check upon her daughter and ensure her safety. That is why I missed Katerina's family being murdered. I did my best but it was impossible to be in two countries at once. I left England as soon as Rose had decided she would turn Trevor. Once Katerina was a vampire, what she did was none of my concern until I heard of her antics in Europe and that she would soon be heading for a place called Mystic Falls. A witch I'd saved many years before who owed me a favour but could be of no help to me had a daughter willingly to complete her mother's debt to me. That is how Emily Bennett ended up with Katerina when she first arrived in Mystic Falls,'' Izabelle explained, glancing up every so often from her storytelling to see Elena's gaze transfixed on her person as she listened intently to her story.

Laughing quietly, Izabelle took a deep breath and continued with her story. ''While I'd left Katerina to her devices as a vampire, it hadn't stopped me from protecting her daughter's child. I knew it was dangerous for descendants of Tatiana to be in the same country let alone the same town; I didn't want to make it easy for the Originals to wipe out my family line. I spread out each generation that followed until Isobel. That is when I took a step back and never revealed myself. Call it gut instinct but I didn't trust your mother at all. Katerina was ignorant of all that didn't revolve around her while your mother, even as a human, always assessed and evaluated her surroundings to see what she could exploit and use to her advantage. I watched and waited until she fell pregnant with you. I reached out to your parents after you were born and Isobel was long gone. I told them I would do my utmost to protect you from afar but I couldn't be involved directly. I gave Abby Bennett the spell that she used to confine Mikael with the warning of what would happen _when _she used it. I locked up the house here in Mystic Falls and took off to gather intelligence on the movements of the Originals that remained free from their coffins. And I thought that maybe, just maybe that I had done enough to protect you throughout your human life.''

With her last words, Izabelle sent a sad smile in her direction before falling silent and watching the human across the room. Elena wasn't sure what to feel in the moment; should she feel angry that Izabelle had meddled in everything and it still hadn't been enough to change what had happened?

Sensing Elena's sudden spike of anger, Izabelle sat up straight on the couch as Elena quickly stood up and snapped'' Why didn't you stay? Because all that meddling you did has been for nothing. My parents are dead, my Aunt is dead and my best friends' mother is a vampire just like my other best friend. What do you class as enough? Because despite saying you're not scared of the Originals, you've always done the bare minimal without endangering or exposing yourself. You're supposed to be my family yet you've stood by while most of them have been killed or turned.''

Taken back by the sudden flash of anger in Izabelle's eyes, Elena began heading for the door while silently wishing she hadn't just pissed off a very old vampire. Izabelle's next words stopped her dead in her tracks through.

'' Like I have said before, I am one person and I have tried my hardest to protect the Petrovas. Do you think Esther was the only witch capable of the immortality spell? I wasn't turned by any Original; I nearly _died _in these very woods yards away from this house at the hands of a person I trusted. Elijah killed my sister and her blood was used to complete their ritual while I was attacked by Klaus because I rejected my sister's _murderer _when he came, begging my forgiveness. So perhaps there is a part of me that doesn't want to face them. I've let them think I died in these woods alone because it meant I could protect my family in the only way I knew how. I tasked a witch I knew who could get done the job of stealing a copy of Esther's immortality spell; knowing full well that she would try to use it herself and fail in doing so. I reached out to another witch who I trusted, Alexandria in learning how to perfect the Immortality spell enough to use it. Alexandria was much more creative with her spellwork then Esther ever was. It was thanks to Alexandria that I survived Klaus attacking me in the woods. I have never once stood by and willingly left someone's life in peril unless it was the right thing to do but there are limits on what and when I can do something, Elena. I was owed a debt and I was collecting it when everything was set in motion.''

Elena frozen in place; glancing up from the floor where her eyes had taken up residency to meet Izabelle's nonsense gaze. In a move that surprised both of them, Elena moved quickly towards the older girl and wrapped her arms around her waist tightly as she hugged her. For a few awkward seconds, Izabelle was unsure of what to do with her arms dangling either side of Elena in the air before returning the hug slowly.

'' I really didn't mean what I said. I guess I just kinda assumed that you didn't get involved because it wasn't directly about any Petrova and that you didn't want to get involved with Originals politics'' Elena muttered as Izabelle shook her head.

'' One day I'll confront the Originals but it's an Ace that I can't afford for anyone to mess up until the right time. I have your number so we can keep in touch over text but save my number under the alias of Amalia. I'm not leaving town as of yet but I will let you know if and when I leave,'' Izabelle explained as they began heading towards the front door.

'' Amalia? Why that name?'' Elena turned back, fixing the vampire with a questioning gaze and being met with a secretive smile.

''I thought it was fitting. After all, it is your middle name as well as mine,'' Izabelle revealed, smiling at the human who simply stared in shock. Elena was silent for a few seconds, her mouth gaping open as she processed the older girl's words.

''My mom always said it was a name of a _true _friend of hers and my Dad. That she wanted to honor the sacrifices her friend had made for friend and family. The way she spoke about her friend, I always assumed her friend had died but you simply vanished, didn't you?''

Izabelle's smile grew sad as she nodded before replying'' She asked if she could use it. I came to Mystic Falls all those years ago to ensure your safety and once I thought I'd done so, I left so I wasn't endangering your parents by staying. I helped Gilbert train, gave Abby the spell that desiccated Mikael, Sheila the warning that the supernatural was coming and that she needed to train Bonnie. When I left at the end of 1992, I left believing they could protect you from anything. I came back briefly to pay my respects after Sheila's death but I didn't stay long. I was tracking Klaus' location and didn't want to risk exposure.''


	3. Keeping Secrets

**Petrova: Chapter Three  
Keeping Lies**

It hadn't been easy for Elena keeping quiet about Izabelle while surrounded by supernatural creatures that could have easily identified her lying if they'd simply asked her right questions. Somehow she'd managed it through. Alaric and Jeremy hadn't questioned her about being gone for several hours with no contact. Bonnie was still staying with Abby and Caroline so there wasn't anyone else to lie to except the Salvatore brothers.

She was glad she'd had the chance to talk to Izabelle and get to know her. She couldn't imagine how Izabelle had felt being left for dead by the brother of the man she'd loved. Simply for the reason of refusing eternity with the person who murdered her sister then used her blood to become a vampire. She couldn't help but wonder if the Originals ever thought about those from their past … did they remember their faces and names or did they just become a blur as the years passed?

Pulled from her thoughts by the buzzing of her phone on the bedside table, she reached over and picked it up before sitting up against the headboard and opening the message.

_Didn't mean to take so long to reply. What's up? - Amalia_

Biting her bottom lip as she typed out her response and wondering when Izabelle would play her Ace card. Was there a better time to do it then now? Klaus had finally killed Mikael after all those years of being hunted by him and had awoken all his daggered siblings. It hadn't been a surprise when she'd woken up to an invitation on her porch from the Mikaelsons.

_The Originals are throwing a ball. I have my invitation with a message on the back from his mother. She wants to meet me. What should I do? - Elena_

For what seemed to be ages, the phone was silent before it suddenly buzzed with a response.

_Do not trust Esther, Elena. I've booked you an appointment at a dress shop on the outskirts of town for 2pm. A friend of mine, Lexis will be there to meet you. Don't tell anyone else Esther has asked to meet you. I don't know yet if I'll make it back to town tonight. Keep your phone on you and I'll keep you informed. - Amalia_

When another message came through with an address, she quickly made a note of the address then deleted the entire conversation from her phone. She had a quick shower then got herself ready before setting off. Izabelle had sent her a high-end GPS scrambler which made it easier then having to disable her GPS on the car. At least with a concealable GPS, she could feign any knowledge of why her GPS wasn't working.

Taking the back roads and keeping an eye out in case she was being followed, which she wouldn't put past any of her friends, she soon arrived at the shop. Standing outside in a trench coat was a beautiful woman with dark blonde hair that spilled over her shoulders. To the casual bystander, it might look like the woman had just come out for fresh air but Elena knew this was the friend Izabelle had mentioned.

Locking up her car, Elena gathered her courage and strode up to the beautiful stranger. The woman smiled widely at Elena then motioned her to follow her into the store. After stepping into the store, she watched as the open sign was flipped to close and the door locked.

'' It's nice to meet you, Elena. My name is Alexis or Lexis as I'm sure Elle called me. I understand you're going to a ball being thrown by the Originals and you need a dress. Elle wanted you to have the reassurance of knowing that either she or myself will be monitoring the entire evening, '' Lexis explained as she motioned for her to sit on a nearby couch.

An assistant brought out two rails of dresses, bringing them to a stop in front of the couch before disappearing into the back. ''Elle suggested several dresses she thought you might like and based on her suggestions and the profile she gave on you, I pulled more dresses that I thought might interest you. Feel free to have a look through the racks. If you don't like something, be honest and I can have it taken back to storage,'' Lexis encouraged with a smile.

She started looking through the racks, vetoing several she wasn't fussed on which were quickly taken back to the storage. Looking through the dresses left, she kept finding herself almost compelled towards the same dress each time. It was a deep grey colour with off the shoulder lace sleeves and A-line skirt that was decorated tastefully with crystals. Holding it up in front of her as she turned to Lexis, she smiled shyly as she said'' This is the dress.''

Lexis nodded and pointed behind her to the changing room. Stepping into the changing room, she was quickly helped into the dress by the assistant who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Lifting the skirt and stepping out to show Lexis, she let the skirt drop as she turned slowly.

Lexis was quiet for a few moments before replying'' It looks stunning, Elena. I do think adding a little volume to the skirt could be an idea which is simple enough to do. Always been a sucker for a petticoat or two. I don't miss having to put them on through.''

She shook her head as she did one final turn and replied,'' Knowing the Originals, I'm sure there is going to be plenty of dancing and less is probably better.'' Lexis nodded then made a shooing motion towards the dressing room. Quickly changing into her clothes, she stepped out into the main area to see the assistant had already packaged up the dress and Lexis was holding it, waiting for her.

Lexis held the bag out to her which she took as Lexis said'' This dress was already paid for when you arrived. Elle says it's the least she could do since she couldn't here herself. Inside the bag is an anklet too. It's a protection anklet with a lot of spells on it. It can only be removed by you or Izabelle so ensure you wear it.''

Opening her mouth to argue about paying something towards the dress and the anklet, Lexis simply held up a hand to stop her and explained'' You need to be prepared, Elena for what you're stepping into. I've known Elle a long time and I trust her to keep those she cares about safe which includes you. The anklet is part of your heritage. It's suppose to be passed down from mother to daughter. Be careful tonight. I'm sure we'll meet again soon.''

With that said, Lexis unlocked the front door and stepped out of it, closing it quietly behind her. Following out the front door, Elena was surprised when Lexis was nowhere in sight. Obviously she was supernatural but she couldn't put her finger on what Lexis was. Was she a vampire? A witch? Nothing about her screamed human so she was pretty sure she could rule out that out.

Unlocking the car, she quickly set off for Mystic Falls as she knew Damon and Stefan were insistent on taking her to the ball together and they wouldn't be happy if they didn't know where she was. Pulling up to her house, she wasn't surprised to see Damon's car parked outside it but it was a surprise to see it joined by Bonnie and Caroline's cars.

Picking up her bag, she quickly walked to the front door and opened it just as Bonnie was talking. ''- got to be kidding me. Maybe she didn't want you two breathing down her neck'' Bonnie was saying as Elena put her bag and keys down, drawing the attention of everyone in the living room.

'' I was gone for 2 hours, there is no need to send out a search party. I simply went to get a dress for tonight since I didn't already have one'' she explained, motioning to the bag she'd put on the floor. Caroline threw her hands up in an exaggerated motion before picking up her things and heading towards the door. ''You cost me 2 extra hours of preparation time on getting ready for Elena doing exactly what Bonnie and I said she would be doing. You are both ridiculous'' she snapped, opening the door then slamming it shut as she stomped to her car.

Raising an eyebrow and looking at Bonnie who rolled her eyes and remarked'' Damon and Stefan panicked because they couldn't get hold of you. By the way, I hope you don't mind but I brought my stuff with me so I hoped we could get ready together seeing as I've been here for 2 hours already.''

She nodded at Bonnie's request as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw only a message from Amalia. Frowning, she held up her phone as she sarcastically remarked,'' I've had this with me all day and neither of you thought to ring or text? You drag Caroline and Bonnie here when you haven't even tried contacting me. I don't have time for this right now. We need to start getting ready so I'd like you both to go.''

Damon and Stefan merely glanced at one another then shot a look at an annoyed Bonnie before silently leaving the house. Picking up her bag, Elena made her way upstairs with Bonnie following her. Taking it in turns to use the bathroom, soon both of them were ready for the ball. Bonnie pulled out a bundle of sage and lights it using the candle on Elena's vanity.

'' I know I haven't been around much and said I wanted space but you could have called me or Caroline anytime about how controlling Damon and Stefan are being. What's going on? Stefan was ranting about you disappearing for hours a few times and that they couldn't track you down. I know you, Elena. You're hiding something from them. We're supposed to be best friends but you're keeping secrets from everyone including your brother?'' Bonnie questioned, crossing her arms as she gave Elena a pointed look.

Glancing at her phone to see Amalia's text, she didn't reply as she read over what the vampire had sent her. _Please wear the anklet. If she's anything like her Grams or her Mom, feel free to tell Bonnie the truth. - Amalia._

Looking up at Bonnie, Elena carefully sat on the bed and waited for Bonnie to sit next to her. ''If I tell you, no-one else can know. Not even Caroline. You're right about me hiding something but only because it isn't my place to tell everyone else,'' Elena began. Bonnie sat down next to Elena on the bed and grasped her hand in hers.

''I trust you, Elena and if it's for a good reason, I won't say anything. If I know, maybe I can get the Salvatores off your case a little,'' Bonnie replied, smiling encouragingly at her best friend.

Elena nodded and took a deep breath before starting'' I'll have to explain it all properly soon. I met an ancestor of mine a few nights ago. Izabelle Petrova. That's why I've been disappearing for hours without telling anyone. She's part of my family and how else am I supposed to learn about my ancestors without her? Katherine would never tell me anything unless it benefited her.''

Bonnie was silent for a few minutes before she nodded and asked'' How exactly is she related to you? Are you sure we can trust her? I'm guessing she's a vampire if she's still alive. Does anyone know about her?''

She was glad that she'd had time to spend with Izabelle and have the answers to these questions because Bonnie wouldn't be satisfied if she couldn't answer them 100%.

''She's Tatiana's sister and her word is good. I've been assuming she's a vampire but I haven't actually asked her outright. No-one knows about her, not even the Originals. They think she's dead 1000 years ago. That's why I haven't told anyone about her. She doesn't want them to know as it's her Ace to play,'' Elena answered, holding her breath as she finished speaking and waited for Bonnie's response.

''Okay'' was Bonnie's response and Elena breathed a sigh of relief. Picking up the anklet from the bag it lay in, she handed it to Bonnie as she said'' She gave me this. It's a family heirloom which is spelled for protection. Can you sense the magic?''

Bonnie closed her eyes as she held the anklet in her hands for several long minutes before returning it to Elena. Elena secured it on her right ankle then looked up as Bonnie said,'' It's magic is really old; that old that I've never come across existing active spell work so old. I don't know how old exactly but possibly dating back to when she was human or further back. The spells are interwoven in a way that I've never seen protection spells done in. Usually the spells are layered as each spell is completed individually but this anklet is stronger because there are no holes in it's protection. It would be fascinating to talk to her and see who did the spell work on it.''

Elena nodded, smiling as she replied,'' She knew your mom and Grams, you know. She's been trying to protect Petrova descendants and those they care about since her niece. She came to Mystic Falls years ago and tried to ensure I would be protected. She gave your mom the spell that desiccated Mikael, she trained my dad to be a vampire hunter and she told your Grams that you would need her to train you instead of Abby because the spell would decimate Abby's powers.''

Bonnie was silent before she asked'' Does she goes under the name Amalia? Grams mentioned a friend once by that name and my dad said an Amalia paid condolences to my Grams at her funeral. I could never find anything else out about her but Grams wrote once in her journal that if there was anyone she trusted to protect or train me in case she wasn't here, it was Amalia.''

Elena nodded as her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID on screen, she was beginning to not be surprised by Izabelle's tendency to pop up at the weirdest yet most appropriate times. Answering the phone and placing it on loud speaker, she heard a lot of background noise before Izabelle's voice came over.

''Hi Elena, hi Bonnie. Thought I'd call in quick before you head out. Remember what I said and try to have a good time. Lexis said she gave you the anklet. Are you wearing it?'' Izabelle's voice asked.

Elena replied ''Yes'' before Bonnie enquired'' Elena tells me you knew my Grams and Mom. Grams wrote in her journal that she would trust her friend Amalia to train and protect me if she wasn't here. That's you, isn't it? I took a look at the anklet you gave Elena. Who did the spell work on it? I've never sensed magic so old.''

Izabelle laughed on the phone before replying'' Your Grams was amazing, Bonnie. If she took my advice, you wouldn't need training by anyone else. For what it's worth, I'm sorry about your mom. I know it's not what you want to hear from me seeing as I gave her the spell that decimated her powers and is one of the reasons she left you. About the anklet and it's magic, it's older than me so I have no idea what ancestor spelled it. All I know is that it was handed down from mother to daughter through the years. I could try and find some information about it if you'd like''

Elena glanced nervously over at Bonnie after Izabelle finished speaking before Bonnie admitted'' Admittedly I only just found out about you giving the spell to my Mom but it was her choice to use it. Don't worry about the anklet; the spellwork on it is unique which is why I was asking about it. I've seen various spells applied to an item but never interwoven ones like on the anklet. Do you think the same technique could work on another piece of jewellery? I know it's crazy to be asking a complete stranger such questions but my Grams isn't here to ask and she trusted you like Elena does. I don't really have anyone else to ask about witch things. Grams didn't have time to cover enchanting objects with me before she passed.''

Izabelle was silent for several minutes although the two girls could hear movement on her end of the phone and continued to share worried looks as Izabelle's silence grew.

''Honestly it's fine. I know the technique can be done but it depends on the strength of the witch as it's several spells being woven at the same time so it's draining. Many a witch has died before now. We can talk about this more some other time. You two have a ball to get to. Be careful and I'll speak to you both soon. Elena, feel free to pass my number on to Bonnie and send me her number.'' With that comment, Izabelle hung up.

**Author Note: If any of you are wondering, I know Elena and especially Bonnie are being very trusting right now but they don't really have much choice. They don't really know who to trust as it would have previously been the Salvatores however Stefan is being an obnoxious idiot thanks to Klaus messing with his head and Damon is... Damon. I know previously people have said about not putting Elena and Damon together but honestly at this point, I haven't even got that far into what relationship pairings I want to set up. My Elena is slowly changing and morphing from how show Elena came across to me. It's important for me that whoever I put Elena or Izabelle with that it be right for their character development. If that happens during the chapters of this story or if it happens by reading between the lines or making your own ending up for them, so be it. **


	4. The One That Got Away

**Chapter 4: ****The One That Got Away**

As soon as she'd met with Esther and refused to give her blood without some time to think about it, Elena had found a quiet corner of the ballroom to pull out her phone and message Izabelle.

_Esther wants to use my blood to bind the Originals together and kill them all. I told her I wanted time to think about it - Elena_

Immediately she got a response which didn't surprise her. She knew Izabelle's friend had said they would be keeping tabs on the goings on of the night so it made sense Izabelle would immediately have her phone at hand.

_Without raising suspicion, slip outside or send Bonnie. Lexis has a vial that you need to drink fully before allowing Esther use your blood because killing off one Original permanently kills off their entire bloodline. - Amalia_

Weaving through the crowd, she quickly picked up Bonnie and got her to leave with her, feigning needing fresh air. Walking far enough away from the view of anyone who should happen to look outside, she noticed Lexis waiting by some of the cars packed on the driveway. Stepping behind a large SUV with Bonnie, she held her hand out as Lexis passed over a vial.

Opening it, she threw the contents of the vial back before passing it to Lexis. Lexis nodded at Bonnie in acknowledgement before quietly saying'' All it does is nullify anyone trying to use your blood in any kind of ritual or spell. It won't be obvious to anyone.''

With that, Lexis stepped back into the shadows and was gone from view as Elena remarked,'' We have to go back inside and act like nothing has happened.'' Bonnie nodded, linking arms with her before straightening her back and starting to walk back. Slipping back inside with a smile on her face, Elena managed to catch Esther's eye and give a slight nod which made the witch smile and motion to Finn.

Finn managed to get her in and out to see Esther to give her blood without anyone seeing so on her return to the ballroom, she picked up a glass of champagne and downed it. Although she knew Lexis had given her a potion to nullify her blood, it didn't stop her feeling guilty as Esther raised a toast to her children and had them all drink spiked champagne.

What kind of mother would come back with only the intention of wiping out her entire family and the vampire species? She knew she needed to tell one of the Originals what Esther had planned but she didn't know who to go to. Previously it would have been Elijah but upon hearing that he'd been the one to murder Tatiana, she didn't trust her ancestor's murderer anymore then she trusted Klaus. That left her with Rebekah and Kol. One who hated her and the other one who was apparently a lot like his older brother (Klaus)

She knew she'd have to bite the bullet and probably go to Elijah but how could she explain this? Her phone vibrating distracted her from her thoughts as she opened up a text from Bonnie.

_I can see you worrying. Go to Elijah and tell him Esther wanted to speak to you. Tell him I found a blood nullifying potion in one of my Grimoires and we used it in case she wanted your blood as she has a history of needing your ancestors' blood for spells. - Bonnie_

_Thank you - Elena_

Putting her phone away, she took stock of her environment before making her move. Esther and Finn were nowhere to be seen, which means they were probably checking out Esther's spellwork. Moving carefully past Elijah, close enough that only he could hear her words. ''We need to talk'' she said before heading towards the front door. Bonnie met her at the front door as she glanced back and saw Elijah subtlety moving in her direction. Bonnie grasped her hand and squeezed it before leading her outside.

As soon as Elijah joined them outside, Bonnie threw up privacy spell bubble around them. Elijah raised an eyebrow at them both as he crossed his arms and gave her a pointed look. ''Your mother wanted to meet with me so Bonnie gave me a blood nullifying potion in case your mother wanted my blood which she did. She's linked you and the others up in an attempt to kill you all but it won't work,'' she quickly explained.

Elijah took one look at her then Bonnie and replied,'' I think you should both go home. I appreciate your honesty and the risk you're taking.'' Both girls nodded at him before Bonnie ended the spell and both headed towards Bonnie's car. As he went to step inside, Elijah called out'' I'll tell the Salvatores and your other friends that you weren't feeling too well, Bonnie and Elena took you home to hers. See to it that you're there when they come to find you.''

Nodding in response, both girls got into the car and Bonnie quickly put the car in ignition and set off, Elijah watching them leave the property before re-entering the house. Snatching a glass of champagne off a passing waiter, he quickly settled himself in a corner of the ballroom as he mulled over Elena's words and actions.

As quickly as he was annoyed that she'd lied to him earlier on about meeting with his mother, he appreciated the risk the two girls had taken in trying to derail his mother's plans. It would have been far easier for them to not tell him but he understood that she was trying to do the right thing. She reminded him of Izabelle Petrova in risking everything to do what she thought was right.

It had been a thousand years since he'd last seen Izabelle. Not long after his parents' had used Tatiana's blood to start their transition into vampires, she'd been killed by a werewolf in the woods by her home as she returned home from visiting her sister's grave. Tatiana might have been a lot of things but her sister had loved her deeply. He remembered clearly the day Izabelle had died; the day he lost the woman he loved.

**-Flashback-  
**  
_He had just returned home when shouts and a commotion outside had them rushing out of the house. Not far from the Petrova home, he could see several figures knelt around a prone figure on the floor. Moving closer, the smell of blood hit as his eyes set upon the prone figure of the love of his life. Izabelle was lay slumped in her father's arms as the man muttering in a language he didn't understand._

_As he came within sight of her father, he realised her father wasn't the only one muttering something. A witch he'd seen around town with Izabelle was muttering something as she worked over Izabelle's lifeless body. Izabelle's body gave a sudden jerk as she gasped for air, struggling to breath until he saw the reason why. Seeing the large claw marks covering her throat, stomach and upper arms made his blood run cold._

_Izabelle's father glared at him when he tried to offer his blood, muttering about him being a demon before the man carefully scooped his dying daughter up with help from a neighbour and carried her inside the Petrova home, followed by the witch._

**-Flashback-**

That had been his last glimpse of Izabelle alive in any kind of way. Only a couple of hours later had she been declared dead from a werewolf attack. Not long after her passing, he'd heard that her parents had died too from what people suspected was broken hearts after losing both their daughters.

He'd asked her to marry him and allow him to turn her merely days before she'd died and it had been hard adjusting to a world where she was dead and buried. No-one knew about her except his siblings and they never brought her up. Even though she'd said no to both his proposals, living in a world where she was dead was harder than living in a world where she had a life without him.

Of course he'd had relationships over the years but it always came back to Izabelle. She was the one that got away after all. He believed without a doubt that she had been the one for him and he hated that should he die, that they would never be reunited as she was human and he was supernatural meaning the other side kept them from being together.

Pulled from his thoughts by the clearing of a throat, he looked up from his empty drink glass to see Klaus standing before him holding out another glass. ''What has you stewing in your thoughts, brother? It's a party after all'' Klaus questioned, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Elijah took the drink offered as he replied,'' Just been thinking of Izabelle recently. Elena reminds of her sometimes and it made me think back to the last time I saw her alive.''

Taking a sip from his drink, he missed the dark look that passed over Klaus' face followed by the briefest look of guilt. ''Talk about a blast from the past, Elijah'' Kol remarked, appearing from behind Klaus as he smirked at his older brothers. ''Didn't you get rejected by her shortly before she died?'' Kol snarked, smirking as he glanced over at Elijah who was gritting his teeth and glaring at Kol.

Before he could say anything to Kol, their mother appeared out of nowhere and calmly remarked'' Leave your brother be, Kol.'' With a final look at his brothers, Kol nodded and slipped away into the crowd. Esther put one hand on Elijah's shoulder as Klaus moved away and she quietly asked'' Are you okay? I know how much you loved Izabelle, son.''

Nodding in response, he spotted over her shoulder that the Salvatores appeared to be frantically looking for Elena. ''Mother, please excuse me. I happened to see Elena taking her friend Bonnie home and I told her I'd let the Salvatores know'' he said, excusing himself before heading in the direction of Elena's friends.

''Sorry to interrupt but if you're wondering where Elena is, Bonnie wasn't feeling too good and Elena decided it was best if she took her home. I saw them as they were leaving and said I would inform yourselves'' he explained before turning and leaving the stunned group in silence.

Seeking out Klaus in the crowd, he picked up two drinks and headed in his brother's direction. Klaus nodded at him as he approached, silently taking one of the drinks as he continued his conversation with Mayor Lockwood. ''I was wondering if you had any old buildings on the outskirts of the town that would possibly be up for sale'' Klaus asked Carol Lockwood who smiled and laughed before replying.

''A couple of years ago there would have been two but kids drinking and partying out in the woods set them both on fire. Nothing remains of either property. If you're interested in buying the land and building on it, that could be arranged however,'' Carol explained.

Carol sent an apologetic look to them both and Klaus said'' It's fine. I was just curious.'' Carol excused herself and Klaus leaned in close to his brother as he admitted,'' I just found myself curious if there were ruins of settlements here before the current town. The portion of land that was the Petrova's when we were human apparently had a house built on it, replacing the previous building.A thousand years ago, this was our home and town after all.''

Elijah was quiet briefly before he asked,'' I'm curious what they did with the old cemetery. I wonder where Henrik and Izabelle are currently resting. Is it under someone's house, their garden? The archives aren't clear if they've ever found the remains of the cemetery.''

Klaus looked around, his eyes scanning the crowd as he asked,'' Where has Elena gotten to? I see the Salvatores are still here yet she and the witch appear to have vanished.'' Elijah looked up from his drink and downed it before replying'' I passed them as they made their way out. It seems Bonnie wasn't feeling well and Elena chose to take her home.

**Author Note: I'm sure this is gonna leave some of you with questions. They will be answered soon enough, I promise! **


	5. Where There's A Witch, There's A Way

**Chapter 5: Petrova - Where There's A Witch, There's A Way**

Bonnie knowing about Izabelle had made it much easier to get around the Salvatores and their other friends to see Izabelle every few days. The first meeting between Bonnie and Izabelle had been a nervous one for her as she knew Bonnie didn't like vampires and it worried her what she would think of her ancestor.

It turned out that she'd worried for no reason. Bonnie had immediately taken to the older Petrova girl in no time at all and had started spending a lot of time with her as Izabelle helped her with aspects of witchcraft that her Grams had never had the chance to show her.

Izabelle's understanding of magic had led to her curiosity getting the best of her and her finally asking if she was a vampire or not. Izabelle had merely smiled at her and shrugged off her questioning as something that was neither here nor there. She knew she didn't need to know but it didn't stop her from wondering what Izabelle's status was. Clearly she was not human but whether it was immortal, undead or by witch magic, she didn't know.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Bonnie waving her hand in front of her face. Shaking her head, she looked over at her best friend who indicated to the Grimoire in front of her that she and Izabelle had been pouring over for hours.

''This spell might be ideal for your house. It should give you a break if I can do it properly'' Bonnie said, motioning for her to look at the page while Izabelle gave her an encouraging look. Looking at the page, she couldn't make any sense of what was written and looked confused at Bonnie who handed the Grimoire over to Izabelle who began translating.

''This is a boundary spell that my mother created after the Originals were turned into vampires. Even if you grant a vampire access into your house, it's revoked as soon as they cross the boundary line. What makes this an ideal spell is that it can be tailored to allow certain individuals in regardless of the spell constantly renewing. If Bonnie performs it, she can allow Caroline constant access. If Bonnie links this with another spell of my mother's, it won't allow anyone under compulsion into the house without breaking the compulsion,'' Izabelle explained.

Elena immediately nodded at the suggestion before glancing back at Grimoire. Despite how old it looked with tied together pages so darkly coloured, it looks to be in such a good condition and was so big. ''What other spells did your mother create?'' she asked, motioning towards the large Grimoire.

Izabelle shrugged, flicking through the Grimoire as she replied,'' Resurrection, binding spells, immobilising spells,de-aging spells, immortalisation spells, instructions for binding spells with herbs or objects. My mother loved learning as much as she could about magic and the limitations of it.''

Izabelle passed the Grimoire back to Bonnie who quickly jotted down something from one of the pages before closing and placing it down on the old oak table. ''You should probably get going before anyone questions both of you being absent'' Izabelle suggested, glancing at the clock on the wall and both girls nodded in agreement. Bonnie began putting her things away in her bag and Elena followed her example, collecting her things and putting her coat on.

''I'll see you both around. Be careful'' Izabelle warned as they walked towards the front door. Nodding her agreement, Elena opened the door and waved to her ancestor before heading towards Bonnie's car.

Once both of them were in the car, they headed down the winding path and paused at the gates as they waited for them to open. Turning the radio on as Bonnie drove them in the direction of town, she couldn't help but share her thoughts.

'' I know it's none of my business but doesn't it bother you that Izabelle won't say what she is? I've outright asked her if she was a vampire but she's never given a clear answer,'' Elena wondered glancing over at Bonnie who shrugged without taking her eyes off the road.

'' All I know for certain is that her past is traumatic and clearly she doesn't want to talk about it. We can trust her, that's enough for me'' Bonnie replied.

Before she could give a response, Bonnie turned the radio louder as she turned into the town centre. Pulling up in the parking lot of the Grill, she paused and looked over at Elena as she said'' I'm sure she'll tell you in time, Elena. Just have faith and patience in her.''

_\- Izabelle's POV -_

Watching as Elena and Bonnie drove out of the gate and out of sight, Izabelle let out a deep sigh and turned her attention away from the window. Running a hand over her face, she stood up and headed towards the kitchen where she wasn't surprised to find Lexis pouring two drinks.

Taking the tumbler of whiskey from Lexis, she sat on the island and took a drink from it. Turning to Lexis, she smiled sadly as she remarked'' Elena is curious about what I am. I just figured I'd have more time before she'd start asking how I survived Klaus' attack.''

Lexis gave her friend a smile as she replied,'' I could tell how curious she was at the dress shop but she didn't ask me anything. With the company she keeps, there is little she can judge you on especially when it comes to surviving life or death situations. Aurelia and I took the decision from you and I have never rejected choosing what I did. You didn't deserve to die at the hands of the brother of the man you loved and to bleed out in those woods.''

Izabelle shrugged, gazing at the glass in the hand as she responded,'' I shouldn't have said what I did. Klaus nearly killed me because I let my anger and grief at losing Tati get the better of me.''

Lexis threw her drink back and shook her head furiously. '' A grief and anger his family caused, Elle. Klaus didn't nearly kill you that day, you died for a period of time because he badgered you about rejecting his brother after his family had killed your sister. The only one who should feel any guilt or remorse here is Klaus because as far as he knows, you died that day in your father's arms. It's time you stopped living in the past. You need to start living for yourself and stop hiding from everyone,'' Lexis snapped.

Izabelle laughed a hollow laugh as she replied,'' I want Klaus to pay for what he did to me but it's never going to be that easy .It's been a thousand years and I still find myself hesitating when it comes to Elijah. I can't protect Elena and Bonnie if I'm hesitating about my decisions because I still love a man who has caused me nothing but pain and betrayal at the hands of him and his family. It's times like this that I wish Aurelia was here. She always seemed to know what the correct next move was.''

Lexis was silent for a moment before she nodded and replied'' I miss her too. It's been a thousand years without her and it never stops hurting but we must remember that it was her decision. She chose to be at peace.'' Lexis poured herself another drink before leaning over and topping up Izabelle's glass.

'' Just leave it up to Elena's imagination, okay? It's going to come out eventually but it's the least of our concerns. Do you have any idea how you want this to play out? You know that being a part of Elena's life means dealing with the Originals. I've got your back on whatever you choose to do but have you considered taking Elena away from this town and to Forks? We could avoid dealing with certainly Elijah and possibly Rebekah if not Klaus himself'' Lexis suggested as Izabelle shook her head.

''No matter what my intentions, I cannot and will not take Elena away from her home unless it's her choice. Klaus will hunt her to the ends of the earth if she runs while he still has need of her blood'' Izabelle replied with a frown on her face. Of course she wanted to take Elena away from Klaus and for her to lead a normal life but doing so would mean Elena would be running for the rest of her natural life or forever if she became a vampire eventually.

'' We could protect her, Elle. We've spent nearly a thousand years flying well below the Originals' radar that surely we could manage 60 or 70 years of hiding her so she could have a normal life. The supernatural might be involved in her life but that girl clearly has no intention or wish to be a vampire. If she stays here, she'll end up one of three things. She'll be turned, she'll die with no chance of having a peaceful life or Klaus will control her as his own personal stash of doppelganger blood until she dies. She deserves the right to choose like you said. She at least should know there are options out there for her. Not just her but Bonnie too. Sheila and Abby would want her safe and being away from here could mean just that'' Lexis argued.

''You want me to suggest they up and leave just like that? What about Elena's brother Jeremy? What about their friend Caroline? If they run, they can never see them or contact them again. There has to be some other way to ensure Elena is kept safe and can live out her life however she sees fit to,'' Izabelle reasoned as she glanced at Lexis.

Lexis shrugged before replying'' Either you need to make a deal with the Originals regarding Elena or you'll have to consult the Grimoire and hope your mother created a spell or potion that can help us.''

Izabelle stood up quickly and rushed out of the door, heading for the library as Lexis trailed behind her. Lexis leaned against the doorframe as she watched with confusion as Izabelle pulled out one of the newer Grimoires and began looking through it.

''What are you doing?'' Lexis questioned as Izabelle glanced up at her and smirked, motioning to the Grimoire infront of her.

'' We get a vial of Elena's blood along with other vials of blood and Bonnie does a blood imprinting spell. If done correctly, the other vials will become Elena's blood and would work in creating hybrids just as well as the true vial of blood. My mother was working on a blueprint of a spell that potentially could do this'' Izabelle happily replied before motioning to Lexis to join her at the table.

Glancing over the half finished diagram on the page, Lexis noted that it indeed looked to be half completed spell work capable of changing bloodwork. Nodding at Izabelle, she asked'' Here's a better thought. What if we could find a way to imprint Elena's blood work onto the blood of a certain Katerina Petrova? The Original Witch's spell that made them leaves a loophole after all. It says doppelganger blood but not which doppelganger. Could the spell be tied? So that it hits like a refresh button if Katerina is drained fully but is still a vampire?''

Izabelle was silent for a few moments, processing Lexis' words before she shrugged and replied'' In theory it would work. It would last for as long as Elena is alive, I would assume unless it was transferred to any future children she has. It would be a draining spell for Bonnie to perform and would require Elena and Katerina to be close to each other. Do you think you could stop yourself from wanting to kill Katerina while holding her hostage? You've spent over 500 years hating her.''

Lexis shrugged as she replied'' If it would save Elena then yes, I would restrain myself from ripping her tongue out and torturing her. After all, what a better way to take my revenge on her stealing my husband?.''

Izabelle raised an eyebrow as she remarked'' You didn't even like Tomas towards the end, why do you care that Katerina took him and eventually killed him? On that front, she did us all a favour. He was something else, I'm so glad your taste in men improved over the years.''

Lexis laughed harshly before replying'' I had every intention of killing the bastard myself and I'm simply a little put out, even after 500 years, that I never got the honour of that myself. After all, I'm the idiot who spent 300 years with the man. I should have got the pleasure of either ripping his heart out or his head off. That's all.''

**Author Note: I know some of you will probably have questions but I'm placing the groundwork for explaining it all eventually. If you haven't done so already, please re-read Chapter 1 as I've updated a major mistake in it that will tie to all the questions people will have about Izabelle. **


End file.
